1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game, and more particularly, to a technique for designating one or more enemy characters to be attacked.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of video games. In some of them, a player character operated by a player and enemy characters controlled by a computer fight a baffle.
In the video games where the battle between the player character and the enemy characters is controlled, processing is required for designating, among the enemy characters in the battle, one or more enemy characters to be attacked next by the player character in accordance with predetermined factors.
For designating an enemy character to be attacked, there are available, for example, such methods, wherein an enemy character to be attacked is designated among enemy characters depending on an operation inputted by a player, and wherein an attack area of fixed shape and size representing a range where an attack by a player character is effective is displayed so that one or more enemy characters located in the displayed attack area are designated as attack targets.
Then, processing, such as calculating damages caused by attacks and producing images and sounds, is executed for the battle between the player character and one or more designated enemy characters. The enemy character designation among the enemy characters for the next attack is an important strategic factor for the battle.
For enhancing the attractiveness of the video games wherein a battle between a player character and enemy characters is controlled, it is desirable to improve a designation manner of one or more enemy characters to be attacked.